This following disclosure relates to a hedge trimmer.
A hedge trimmer is a kind of garden or gardening tool and includes a trimming blade, a front handle and a rear handle. The trimming blade is capable of carrying out reciprocating motion to cut a variety of shrubs, hedges and so on. In a trimming process, the user grasps the two different handles by two hands respectively, and the user then controls a position of the trimming blade by moving the handles to control the cutting position.
The structure of a housing of the traditional hedge trimmer is relatively fixed, the positions of the front and rear handles cannot be adjusted and thus it is not able to work efficiently under complex working conditions. It is only suitable for simple cutting in horizontal plane, when there is a need of vertical cutting or oblique cutting, it is difficult to operate and is very inconvenient for the two hands to grip the handles.
The housing of the traditional hedge trimmer is generally made of a single material, and its heat dissipating effect is relatively poor. After working for a long time, the temperature would be excessively high and therefore it is easy to cause damage of the hedge trimmer.
For a traditional electric motor, in order to reduce the temperature of the electric motor and accelerate cooling, a cooling fan is equipped. However, when the cooling fan is rotating, the phenomenon of airflow spinning around the inside the casing of the electric motor can result in poor cooling effect.